


Voltron Mental Hospital

by Princessred



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital AU, Possible trigger warning!!!, Self-Harm, cutting mentioned!, look I got bored and everyone is broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/pseuds/Princessred
Summary: So this is a mental hospital au that I came up with one day. The spelling will most likely suck and the story might too. AnywayLance - schizophrenia and depressionKeith- abandonment and anger issuesHunk- paranoia and anxietyPidge-  delirious and insomniacCoran-   dementiaAlura- nurseShiro- doctor





	1. Lance first day

Darkness and coldness. That’s the first thing he feels when he slowly came to. Opening his eyes, all around him was white with the smell of chemicals in the air. He was laying on the cold sheets of a bed. This isn’t right, this isn’t where he should be.

“Lance? Can you hear me?” A voice to the right of him asks. Turning to look, he sees a man in a white coat, he has scars on his face and some of his hair was white. “My name is Shiro, I’m a Doctor. Do you know where you are?” His voice was calm and soft but Lance knew better than to trust this man.

This man didn’t exist. This place wasn’t real, it was all just a trap. Lance wasn’t in an all white room in a hospital with a nice looking man, he was on a purple ship with an evil cat alien watching him. No one believed him but he knew it.

“No, where am I supposed to be this time?” When Lance spoke his voice was dull and sarcastic. The man, Shiro, raised an eyebrow at this.

“You are in a special hospital, Lance. Your family brought you here because they want to help you.” Shiro looked down at a piece of paper on a clipboard. “Your mother said something about space? And she said you keep talking about a huge space cat?”

“Blue is a robot lion, not just a cat. What do you care anyway? Do you think I’m crazy too? That’s where I am, the nut house.” Lance shook his head and sat up. “I’m not crazy! You’re not real! Just leave me alone!” His voice grew louder with each word. Lance’s body started shaking as he looked around more and more. After a moment he let out a loud scream and jumped off the bed, nocking a stool over in the process. This only scared Lance more as he ran out of the room. 

“Shit! Lance, stop!” Shiro quickly ran after him. “Lance! Please, just stop!” As he ran Shiro called out for security who knocked the boy to the ground.

“No! Let me go!” Lance struggled in the grip. He could see through the trick now and see the monsters they were. Everyone Lance saw had purple skin and ears. Well, everyone expected Shiro, the man in the white coat with the scars, didn’t change at all. Unfortunately, Lance didn’t have time to think about this before he saw the needle, letting out one final scream before everything went black.


	2. Meet the dad doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones about Shiro

Shiro was a good man, that’s what he tried to be anyway. A man that would make his mother proud. The kind of man that made it through grade school on the honor roll and kept out of trouble. Sadly, trouble had a way of finding him.

When Shiro was just a boy his father took the money that was in the bank, took the car, took all of his things, and left one day. At the time the boy was too young to fully understand what happened but he understood it wasn’t good.

At the age of 18, Shiro’s mother got sick, and with no money to treat her she passed peacefully in her sleep. That was when the young man swore that he would do something to better the world, and to help those in need. Two years later he enrolled in the army as a doctor.

It was a scoring hot day out in the middle of no man’s land when it happened. Shiro was stuck in a foxhole with a few other men, the mission they had been sent on had a leak and the men were surrounded. It was quiet for hours, no one dared to break the uneasy silence.

That’s when he heard it, a soft ‘thud’ in the sand. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. There was a scream, then someone was shoving the medic to move, but it was too late.

Heat and screams. That’s what Shiro remembered in that moment before darkness. A week later he’s waking up in a hospital back on base. He was the only found body and it was a miracle that the only thing missing was his arm. That’s what they told him before giving Shiro a honorable discharge and sending him back home.

For a year the young man worked odd jobs and going through therapy. Finally, Shiro found where he was supposed to be.

Laying on the couch, reading the newspaper like the grandpa he felt like, he saw an ad. “Help Wanted: Voltron Mental Hospital. People needed for volunteers/nursing/doctors/therapist.” Shiro did some research on the hospital before volunteering a few times a week. During his time there, he met a training nurse named Allura. Not long after that Shiro decided he would go back to school to get the training he needed to be a fully trained doctor at this mental hospital.

The first patient they had given him was what they called a “throw away case”. Shiro’s responsibility was supposed to just be making sure the patient didn’t harm himself or others, then they gave Shiro a file and sent him off. The file was mostly full of police reports and different doctor transfers. He even asked Allura about it but all she did was shake her head sadly. Once Shiro met this patient however, he learned a few different things. 1) His patient was just a kid named Keith 2) Keith had been arrested 5 different times before being admitted and finally 3) almost everyone had given up on this kid before he was given a chance.

After about two months of being Keith’s doctor, Shiro started to notice that the younger patient wasn’t being taken as seriously or treated as nicely by most of the staff. So, the young doctor decided that his specialty would also be in child care. Shiro, so far, had three teens he was taking care of; there was Keith at 18, Hunk at 17, Katie at 15, and the new arrival Lance at 17.

That brings us back to the end of Lance's first day and security had just pinned Lance to the ground. The screams from the poor, scared child will probably be in Shiro’s head for the next week. He was going to have a serious talk with the head of security, they can’t just tackle patients like that! Running over, Shiro shoved the men away from the now unconscious teen.

“What the hell did you do?!” The doctor's voice was dark and almost protective, as he carefully picked up the newcomer. “We were just doing our job.” One of the security guard snapped back. Sighing Shiro placed the boy in a wheelchair.

“Your job is to make sure that doctors, nurses, and patients are safe, not to shove them to the ground and knock them out. I will have a word with your superior when I get back.” Shiro then turns and heads down the hall to find a room for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea if this is actually good or not. Let me know if you want more or just want me to stop.  
> Edit by: your-demons-like-me-better on Tumblr


	3. The Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!!!! This chapter does mention cutting and possibly a few triggers!!!

Being an orphan sucks. Being an orphan on the street was even worse. The winters were cold and deadly and the summers were crowded and dangerous. You had to learn to survive on your own, you had to be quiet, fast, and resourceful, plus a knife at your side never hurt either.

That’s how Keith lived for about two years before he got caught. The young boy was at a corner store trying to steal a small bag of chips. Sadly, the cashier noticed and called the police before he could sneak out. Keith wouldn’t say a word to the cops when they tried talking to him. After a while, the cops got annoyed and brought him down to the station.

“Look, kid. It’s not that hard, just tell us who we can call to come get you. The owner's of the store aren’t pressing charges or anything, we just need some info.” The officer that was in front of Keith wasn’t a big man, he didn’t look like a threat and had been trying to get Keith to talk for about fifteen minutes. Finally, Keith gave in.

“Nobody. It’s just me.”

That was all he said to the officer before child services were called. Then after about an hour Keith found himself in a dirty home with about fifteen other kids. There was no privacy, no respect, and, worst of all, no quiet. Keith didn’t remember any of the other children’s names, he didn’t find that very important, but he remembered how they acted towards him. Some of the young ones were scared of him, the older ones would smack him around until he fought back, the ones his age would ignore him, and anybody looking to adopt didn’t look at him twice. Honestly, Keith didn’t know what was worse.

He tried running away a few times, only to get caught trespassing or vandalizing by the cops and sent right back to the home. After a while, he noticed that it was the same cop every time, he was never harsh with Keith or yelling, the cop had a soft face with a scar on his cheek. He would give Keith disappointed looks before driving him back to the home.

Once Keith turned about ten, things got worse. After years of anger and hurt built up inside him, the boy started turning violent. He would get into fights with the other kids, yelling at them until the fight turned physical. Keith had a record for not stopping till there was blood. The cops were called and Keith got arrested a few times, but never charged. After seeing about four doctors and a few therapists every one seemed to give up on the young boy, including himself.

When Keith turned seventeen he truly realized how alone and scared he was. In about a year, he would be an adult and the orphanage would kick him back to the street, Keith didn’t want to go back to stealing his meals and doing what he could for money. Living in the home was hell but on the street was much worse, so sitting down in the bathroom he did the only thing he could think. Pulling out the knife he had for years, the scared, hurt, angry kid pushed down on his wrist and cut.

 

Waking up in a strange room with something over your mouth would freak anyone out, at least, that’s what Keith thought as he screamed and looked around him. Everything was white and his hands were cuffed to the bed he was currently laying in. This only caused more panic to shoot through his body and he screamed louder. Finally, a man with black and white hair and a white coat came running in. The quickness of his movements caused Keith to flinch slightly, the man seemed to notice and started moving slower keeping his hands where Keith could see them.

Finally, the boy stopped screaming, his body was still tense and shaking, but at least his screaming stopped. The man moved his hand to Keith’s face and softly spoke. “It’s okay, I know you must be scared. I’m just going to take the mask off so you can breathe better, okay?” Keith didn’t say anything as he felt the weight off his mouth and he could breath again. “W-....where am I?”

The man’s eyes softened more at the kid's scared voice. “You’re in a special hospital. My name is Shiro and I’m going to take care of you until you get better. Can you tell me your name?” After everything he has been through Keith had learned to trust his instinct and, right now, they were telling him to stay quiet, so he just shook his head at the older man. Surprisingly, the man just nodded back with a small smile, no anger or frustration anywhere. “That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me right now if you don’t want to. Are you hungry? I can try to get you something if you want.” The man, Shiro’s, reaction was different and it threw Keith off, for a moment he just stared at the doctor before slowly nodding.

A month had passed before Keith finally trusted Shiro enough to speak. It was a normal check up when it happened, Shiro was mindlessly talking about something random when there was a soft whisper of a word. “Keith.” That made the doctor stop moving and look up at the boy. “What was that?” Keith sighed and cleared his throat before saying a little louder. “My name...is Keith.”

After about a year, Keith grew closer to Shiro and eventually even made an acquaintance with another patient named Pidge. She was a smart girl who would mostly be on the laptop she somehow snuck in but that was okay with Keith. Once in awhile, they would get into trouble but, mostly, it would just be them sitting on a couch in the lounge, looking at different conspiracy theories.

That’s what they were doing when Shiro rushes by with an unconscious teen in a wheelchair. He was yelling at someone that was in the other room but Keith didn’t really hear what he was saying, he was too distracted by the teen in the wheelchair. Shiro was in the room for not even a minute before he was gone again, but in that time, he felt something in the hospital changing and looking down at Pidge, who was already watching them, he knew she felt it too. Closing the laptop she turned back to Keith. “Well... I think things might just get more interesting around here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it’s been a while! Work has been kinda crazy and I haven’t had much time to write. Anyway I hope you liked it and I would appreciate any feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So i hope you are liking it! If you are a little more interested in this au I do have a tumblr if you are interested let me know!  
> Edit by: your-demons-like-me-better on Tumblr


End file.
